


Don't Cry

by b_j_hx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_j_hx/pseuds/b_j_hx
Summary: Crystal hears Gigi having a nightmare. The girls aren't exactly best friends, but Crystal's never been one to let anyone suffer alone.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Don't Cry

Crystal had always been a light sleeper. She hated it. As little as a neighbour three houses away mowing their lawn in the morning, or her mom jumping in the shower, or rain in the middle of the night would be enough to wake her.

When they were in the process of moving house, she hardly slept at all, waking up every hour on the hour, worried sick about making new friends, leaving her old ones behind, them all forgetting she existed, starting a new school, the list went on. The night before she started at St Charles’, she didn't sleep at all.

Luckily, it took all of five seconds being the weird new girl stood awkwardly at the front of class ready to be judged, before she got buddied up with a blonde named Jan, who was captain of the girls soccer team, and also head of the Drama club. Her and Jan hit it off pretty quickly, them both being upbeat and cheerful, and before she knew it, she was welcomed into Jan’s friendship group.

Tonight had been Jan’s annual ‘back to school’ sleepover, that she’d informed Crystal she hosted every year. Crystal hadn’t expected an invite, them only being friends for a couple of weeks, and Jan had told her that her parents were strict on the number of friends she was allowed. However, at the last minute, Jackie, Jan’s best friend, had pulled out of the sleepover because of a family commitment, meaning Crystal was invited to take her place.

That’s how she came to be lying wide awake, on Jan’s bedroom floor under a sleeping bag. The room was hot, the body heat of six girls and the warm September air not helping, but that wasn’t the only reason Crystal couldn’t sleep. She’d figured since they’d all stayed up gossiping and snacking till about 2am, she’d have passed out and not woken up until late morning. But she’d woken five minutes ago to muffled sounds somewhere in the room. At first, she thought it was a couple of the girls giggling, the snuffling sounds easily mistaken for a stifled laugh. But on closer listening, Crystal had realised that someone was crying. It took her a minute to decipher who it was coming from. She leaned up on her elbows, surveying the room without trying to be too obvious. Jan was asleep in her big double bed, covers kicked off, their friend Heidi sleeping next to her. No one else seemed to be awake, until Crystal noticed the sleeping bag closest to the door move, the person inside it letting out a quiet sob before turning over.

Crystal debated turning over, pretending she hadn’t heard anything, and falling back to sleep. She was certain this is what Gigi would want her to do. _Gigi._ They weren’t close, Crystal finding the brunette to be a little cold and nowhere near as welcoming as the other girls, and they’d barely spoken two words to each other since Crystal had joined the group. She thought Gigi disliked her, although Crystal always caught Gigi staring at her in class, or at lunch, when she thought she wasn’t looking. Crystal in turn was intimidated by Gigi, the girl was almost doll-like in her beauty, and she seemed standoffish, even to the teachers. Needless to say, she wouldn’t appreciate it if she knew Crystal could hear her.

Crystal just lay there, still, listening to Gigi’s uneasy breathing as she tried to calm herself down. If it had been _anyone_ else, she’d have gone over and checked if they were okay. What if Gigi just really needed someone right now? _Shit._ Crystal cursed her sometimes too kind nature. She couldn't just listen to Gigi cry, she’d probably end up tearing up too, hearing someone in pain, even if it was Gigi Goode.

Without thinking too much, Crystal flung off her blanket and tiptoed over to Gigi’s sleeping bag. Her heart was thumping as she sat down beside Gigi, immediately getting hit by a waft of the girl’s perfume, the smell overwhelming her nostrils. Crystal took a deep breath before she spoke.

‘Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I just heard you crying.’

Gigi flinched, she’d been facing away from Crystal, but Crystal had assumed she’d heard her sit down, that she knew someone was next to her. Apparently not. Gigi turned, sitting up properly, and the sight of her tear-streaked face broke Crystal’s heart. Crystal hated seeing things like this, no matter who it was. She was reminded, suddenly, of her mom, breaking down after the divorce papers came through, Crystal holding her as she promised a new start.

‘I'm fine.’ Gigi said in a clipped tone. ‘You can go back over there.’

Crystal felt her heart sink. She didn't know what she’d expected Gigi to say, but maybe not something quite so dismissive.

‘You’re not fine, you’re crying.’ Crystal said, stating the obvious.

‘I had a nightmare.’ Gigi said matter-of-factly. ‘Go back to sleep, Christine.’

‘It’s Cry _stal_.’

‘Whatever.’

Crystal didn't know what kept her beside Gigi, what kept her from tearing up at the unkind treatment she was getting from this girl, despite the fact she just wanted to check if she was okay. But she stayed, sat silently by Gigi’s side, until she found her voice again.

‘Do you wanna talk about it?’ She whispered. Already, she was anticipating Gigi’s cutting response, her heart racing, her stomach in knots. Instead, Gigi let out another sob and began crying again, looking totally defeated. Crystal felt her heart go out to the girl, despite how horrible she was being. Before she could think too hard, she reached up and wiped away Gigi's tears with her fingers. Gigi stopped crying almost immediately, and just stared, looking totally vulnerable. Crystal felt like she had to say something, had to justify why she'd just done that. 

'Please don't cry.' Crystal said simply.

‘Everyone thinks I'm unemotional. Well, now you know. I'm not.’ Gigi whispered, hugging her knees. ‘So you can go and tell Jan, and everyone, that Gigi cries at night, and have a good laugh at my expense.’

Crystal was baffled, the response so far from what she was expecting, it took her a moment to find words. ‘Why would I ever wanna do that?’

Gigi looked at her, properly, for the first time that night. Even in the semidarkness, Crystal could tell Gigi’s blue eyes were brimming with more unshed tears.

‘My mom has to sleep in my room, sometimes. Because they get that bad. The night terrors.’ Gigi whispered. ‘Go tell them that, too. Bet that will be a good laugh.’

Crystal was genuinely shocked. ‘Gigi, I'm not gonna _out_ you to everyone.’

Gigi seemed confused. ‘Why wouldn't you? You barely know me.’

‘Because I'm not a psychopath! And some people’s brains don't immediately go into social destruction mode when they see someone do something embarrassing!’

Gigi winced. Crystal tried to backtrack. ‘I mean, like I'd never... it’s our secret, Gigi.’

This earned a small, tight smile from the brunette.

‘I promise, I won’t tell anyone.’ Crystal said quietly, seriously.

‘Thanks.’ Gigi said, and this time, she smiled at Crystal like she meant it.

‘Do you still want me to go to sleep and pretend none of this ever happened? Because I can totally go do that.’ Crystal said, shifting her weight, ready to go back to her own bed.

Gigi was silent for a moment, like she was considering. Crystal took her silence as an answer and began to stand up.

‘No, I mean, you don’t have to.’ Gigi said suddenly, placing her hand on Crystal’s arm. Crystal noticed that Gigi had beautiful slender fingers, perfectly manicured nails. Her hands were still trembling slightly, from the emotional night she'd had. Crystal had the sudden urge to kiss her hands, still them, wrap Gigi up and never let go. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, lowering herself back down beside Gigi, the brunette’s hand still on her arm. What had come over her? Gigi had said _one_ sentence to her that wasn’t laced with malice and now she wanted to protect her?

_Crystal Elizabeth, you are not about to get whipped by a total bitch just because she's pretty._

‘Where did you used to live, before you moved?’ Gigi whispered, once Crystal had sat down again, clearly trying to make conversation now she’d asked Crystal to stay with her.

‘A few towns over. My parents just got a divorce.’ Crystal whispered. ‘I really miss my old school. I mean, Jan’s been so nice, everyone’s been so nice, really...’ She tailed off, the unspoken words between them, _except you_.

‘Jan’s the nicest.’ Gigi agreed. ‘She’s been my friend since we were babies, practically. I think it’s the only reason she keeps me around.’

Crystal hated the sad smile that had appeared on Gigi’s face. ‘No, she keeps you round because you’re probably an amazing friend.’

‘Do you always see the best in everyone?’ Gigi questioned, her smile more genuine now. Crystal’s heart felt happy, despite herself.

‘I try, I guess.’

‘This isn’t the first time I've had a nightmare at a sleepover before.’ Gigi admitted. ‘Usually, Jackie sleeps near me, and she calms me down. I always call her my aunt, because she really is like one, it’s funny.’

Crystal remembered that Jackie wasn’t here because of a family commitment. Would Gigi really have suffered all alone if Crystal didn't hear her?

‘I'm glad you were here, Crystal.’ Gigi said suddenly, and all of the resentment Crystal had held toward the girl melted away.

Jan stirred, in turn making Heidi shuffle in bed. Gigi froze, her hand finding its way into Crystal’s. Crystal felt her heartbeat quicken at the touch, again trying to ignore the weird feelings that had been sprouting in her stomach since she’d actually spoken more than two words to Gigi.

‘Do you wanna go downstairs? To talk properly?’ Gigi whispered, clearly now conscious of the other girls hearing them.

Without saying a word Crystal got up, Gigi quickly taking her hand again as they walked downstairs, into Jan’s living room. As they settled on Jan’s sofa, Crystal registered Gigi’s pretty silk pyjamas, a baby blue cropped camisole and shorts that showed off her long legs, her toned midriff. Crystal suddenly felt underdressed in her huge band t-shirt and shorts. She was not a matching PJ’s kinda gal.

‘First off, I'm sorry for being so cold to you when you first started at our school.’ Gigi suddenly blurted out. ‘I didn't make you feel welcome, and that's not okay.’

_Gigi Goode was apologising to her?!_

‘It’s fine, I - honestly -’ Crystal began.

‘No, it’s not. I don’t know why I'm like that.’ Gigi whispered, looking down ashamedly. ‘I really don’t know.’

Crystal knew there was probably some deep-seeded reason why Gigi acted the way she did, and she wasn’t going to press too much. Gigi had opened up to her a lot tonight, and maybe all the girl needed was someone she could really confide in.

‘I forgive you.’ Crystal assured her, putting a hand on Gigi’s bare knee. There was _something_ again, stirring in her stomach, the heat from Gigi’s body warming her palm.

‘Can we like, hug it out?’ Gigi giggled.

Crystal loved hugs, so she agreed, wrapping Gigi up in her arms. The brunette’s skin was warm, so warm, in all the places Crystal could feel it, her little top riding up her toned stomach, her fresh, shampoo-smelling hair tickling Crystal’s nose.

‘Oh my god, you’re the best hugger.’ Gigi said, against her neck. Crystal shuddered, hoping Gigi couldn’t feel her unease. It was becoming more and more obvious to Crystal that she might be developing a crush on Gigi.

‘So are you!’

A little while later, after Crystal had shared more details of what was going on with her parents, and Gigi had opened up a little more about herself, after Crystal had decided that this new version of Gigi that she’d spent the past hour getting to know was someone who she was becoming quite smitten with, both girls were yawning, clearly needing more sleep.

‘I know this is like, super weird to ask, but I feel like I just _know_ you, like we’re already close or something.’ Gigi said, playing with her fingers, not looking at Crystal. ‘So, like, if it’s not weird, will you sleep with me? In case you know, I have another bad dream.’

Crystal’s heart couldn't take it. Gigi had gone bright red, it was adorable. She couldn’t believe this was the same girl who’d bitchily informed her on her second day of school that she was sitting in _her seat_ at the lunch table. The same girl, that, two hours ago, Crystal was convinced wanted nothing to do with her.

‘Yeah, of course.’ Crystal grinned, and she saw a wave of relief pass over Gigi's features. 

Back under Gigi’s blanket, tucked in her sleeping bag, Crystal the big spoon, (despite the fact she usually was the little one when it came to her old friends, but she figured Gigi needed it tonight), and Gigi’s curls tickling her face, she felt content.

‘Okay, this is gonna sound so weird, too, but since we’re just admitting everything tonight...’ Gigi whispered. Crystal felt her heart start beating faster, and was worried Gigi could hear it. ‘I really think we have some kind of crazy connection.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, like, it’s been what, three hours? And I feel more comfortable with you then I have with my friends in years.’

‘I feel it too.’ Crystal admitted, not sure if she should bring up the feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she touched Gigi.

‘Oh my god, Crys, I swear, I can feel your heartbeat, it’s going so fast!’

Crystal smiled at the nickname.

‘Sorry, I'm just... I guess...’ Crystal couldn’t quite find the words. If she was feeling something more than just friendship budding for Gigi, now was not the time to admit it. She didn't even know if Gigi was alluding to their connection in a friendship way, and to be honest, she probably was. Crystal would more than likely scare her away, and Gigi would tell the school she was a weirdo who’d tried to come on to her at a sleepover.

‘So do you feel it too?’ Gigi giggled.

‘Feel what?’

‘Our _connection_.’ Gigi wiggled under the blanket, snuggling closer into Crystal.

Crystal gulped. ‘Definitely.’

The following morning, Jan was surprised to say the least when she woke up to discover Gigi and Crystal sharing a sleeping bag, tangled up together. She slapped Heidi on the arm, waking her up with a grunt, and pointed at the girls on the floor. Heidi looked amused, holding her hand out to Jan before whispering ‘ _pay up_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another fluffy Crygi one shot because I can!


End file.
